Spring's Beginnings
by Squatta
Summary: Sequel to 'Winter's Devotion'. Tanuma spending the night at Natsume's house brings a lot of progress to their relationship, realizing a future together is a welcomed possibility. TanuNatsu.


I apologize if anyone thought this series would remain sfw, but I kinda had always planned for this to eventually show Natsume and Tanuma growing (sexually) closer in their displays of affection. If you're happy about that, then great! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The snow had long melted off the ground and the birds chirped in the air with a sense of rejuvenation. With the end of winter came a new year; and for Natsume, it also brought the impending end of high school. He couldn't believe it - soon he'd be out in the world. Well, he had already decided to go to a college in town, so he wouldn't be very far from where he lived now. He was happy that two of the closest people to him also got accepted to the college he was going to - his friend, Taki and his boyfriend, Tanuma. It was scary and exciting all at the same time, but it definitely put him at ease knowing such familiar faces would be with him on the journey. Nishimura and Kitamoto both decided to help with their respective parent's businesses, but they wouldn't be very far away.

"I'm home," Natsume called out as he slid his shoes off.

"Welcome back," he heard Touko respond from the kitchen.

Natsume could smell the roast she had been cooking all day. It smelled delicious.

"Tanuma-kun isn't with you?" She asked as she made her way to the front of the house.

"Ah, he had to run home and get a few things done, but he should be back for dinner," Natsume replied.

"Oh, good. When you told me he was coming over for the night, I knew I just had to make my roast," Touko smiled warmly.

"Your roast is really delicious, I'm sure he'll love it," Natsume replied.

"Well, go get your homework done before dinner then! If you need me I'll be in the kitchen," Touko said as she made her way back to tend to whatever side dish she was planning to make.

Natsume made his way back to his room, surprised to see that Nyanko-sensei wasn't there. He supposed that maybe smelling the food all day and not being able to eat it might drive the cat crazy, so he left.

Natsume sat down at his desk with a quiet sigh. He hoped that dinner would go alright tonight. Touko and Shigure... still didn't know about he and Tanuma's relationship. Natsume wasn't sure how to tell them. He believed that the Fujiwaras were pretty open-minded - they took in an unwanted kid like him, after all. But in the back of his mind, he still wasn't sure. And somehow Tanuma coming over for dinner ended up in Tanuma spending the night. Touko fussed over how she wouldn't want Tanuma walking home at night after such a big meal.

Knowing he should get to his homework right away, Natsume began going through his bag, finding his history book and setting it on the desk in front of him. Almost immediately he felt tired once he opened the textbook to the page the homework would be on. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take a quick nap?

* * *

"Natsume..."

He could feel someone shaking him gently by the shoulder. Natsume stirred a bit, his back aching slightly as he had fallen asleep hunched over his desk.

"Nn..?" Natsume rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Tanuma sitting next to him. "Huh? Oh... you're here already?"

"Yeah, Touko-san said that dinner should be ready soon. Sorry to wake you up," Tanuma said quietly.

"No, its alright. In fact, I really need to finish this homework," Natsume said with a yawn as he stretched his arms out.

"Don't worry about it - I can help you after dinner," Tanuma smiled.

Natsume smiled back as their eyes fixed on each other. Tanuma leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. Natsume still always felt a fluttering in his chest every time he and Tanuma kissed, and Tanuma would always smile warmly at him afterward. It was a feeling he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to, but it was also one he treasured.

"Is Ponta not here right now?" Tanuma asked as he leaned back.

"I guess not. He wasn't here when I got home either. Who knows what he's up to," Natsume shrugged. Sometimes Nyanko-sensei wasn't the best at doing his job as a guardian.

"Well... I guess if anything happens I can protect you," Tanuma said rather proudly.

Natsume gave him a look of uncertainty, "No... I'd rather you not have to deal with youkai. In fact, don't even bring it up."

Natsume squeezed his hands together. He hated being reminded of how dangerous it was for Tanuma to even be associated with him. When he thinks of it, his happiness of being with Tanuma nearly comes crashing down. Tanuma had said over and over again that it didn't bother him, but it still bothered Natsume.

"Natsume?"

"I'm sorry... I just hate thinking of you getting hurt again," Natsume said quietly.

"I already told you that it was fine," Tanuma sighed, "Being there for you... Helping you, protecting you... It makes me really happy. Even if I might not be that much help," Tanuma gently placed his hand on Natsume's knee. "In fact - I'm grateful for the times I could help you with the youkai. Because it made me realize how strongly I felt for you... And how much you mean to me. There's always sacrifices we have to make for our relationships - and these sacrifices are worth it to me to be with you."

Natsume could feel his ears turning warm and avoided Tanuma's eyes. Tanuma really was so kind and loving. Natsume had never felt love since losing his parents - until the Fujiwara's took him in. And now Tanuma gave him so much love. It was a little scary to know that people loved him this much. But slowly as he spent these days with Tanuma, he was learning not to fear it as much.

"You mean a lot to me too," Natsume said quietly, placing his hand on top of Tanuma's. "Thank you for being there for me. I'll try harder to not be so bothered by that," He smiled and looked back to Tanuma who's gaze was fixated on him.

Tanuma slowly leaned forward and Natsume naturally closed his eyes. He felt Tanuma's warm lips against his and the fluttering in his chest started up again as Tanuma's lips moved across and kissed every inch of his. Natsume let out a small sigh, opening his mouth slightly and felt Tanuma's tongue run across his lips. Natsume let his tongue run across Tanuma's and their mouths closed in together, their kiss getting deeper.

Tanuma slowly moved his hand up Natsume's leg and up to his waist. Natsume could feel Tanuma leaning in more and felt like he might end up lying on the floor.

"Takashi! Kaname-kun! Dinner is ready!"

The two froze in place as they heard Touko's voice from downstairs. Natsume thought his heart couldn't pound in his chest any faster.

"Ah..." Tanuma let go of Natsume nervously. "I guess we lost track of time?"

He stood up and extended a hand down to Natsume who's face was still a bit red. Natsume grabbed his hand and hoisted himself up.

"Sorry I riled you up," Tanuma rubbed the back of his neck meekly.

"No... it wasn't your fault. I didn't stop you, so..." Natsume mumbled.

Tanuma let out a short chuckle, "Let's get going. We can finish later."

"T-Tanuma!" Natsume flustered and Tanuma chuckled again as he opened the door to the room.

"My, you two must've been having fun," Touko smiled as they met her in the kitchen.

"Y-Yeah," Natsume stuttered.

"Thank you for having me over again, Touko-san. The food looks delicious," Tanuma said.

Touko-san smiled warmly, "Well I hope you do enjoy it."

"Kaname-kun, how have you and your father been doing?" Shigeru asked as Tanuma and Natsume sat at the table, thanking Touko again for the meal.

"I'm doing fine - I haven't been getting sick lately. And my father is buys as usual, but thankfully he's also been doing alright."

"That's great to hear. I think this area is quite thankful to your father," Shigeru said and took a sip of his beer.

"Thank you very much, I'm sure he'd be glad to here that," Tanuma replied.

Natsume was a bit anxious about the dinner, but it seemed like it was going smoothly and Tanuma didn't seem bothered. The Fujiwara's were unaware of their relationship, but it still felt like a situation of introducing the person you're dating to your parents. Even if they already knew Tanuma.

"Ah, Kaname-kun, I heard you were also going to college? Do you know what you'd like to do there?" Touko asked.

"I'm not sure yet... I kind of just chose to go to college because I wasn't sure what else I wanted to do. I might be able to choose something when I get there," Tanuma had a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"I think Takashi is the same way. I'm sure you two will figure out something. I'm so glad you two are going to the same college, though! Isn't it be nice to remain together like this?" Touko chuckled to herself.

"Yes, I think it's very nice," Tanuma replied. Natsume glanced over at him.

"I think you'd do well in literature," Natsume said.

"Hmm, maybe. You'd also be good at it as well, Natsume," Tanuma looked over.

"My, imagine if both of you became writers," Touko said almost whimsically.

"We'd be first in line to buy your books," Shigeru added.

"We'd appreciate that," Tanuma said with a smile, going along with the fantasy.

Natsume was never sure what he wanted to do with his life - it had always been preoccupied with youkai. Every day he was dealing with them and giving names back from the book of friends, he never had time to think of much else. When he was younger he could only think about when the spirits would stop appearing in front of him. Between that and the death of his parents, he had no time to dream of what he wanted to do when he grew up. But now it was different; he had a loving family again and great friends - he had happiness. Maybe once all of the names were returned life would calm down for him as well? And then maybe he could live a normal life with Tanuma...

He nearly choked on his food at the thought, feeling a little embarrassed about thinking of his future with Tanuma already.

But a future with Tanuma... Would be really nice...

* * *

With the futons already laid out and his bath out of the way, Natsume sat at his desk finishing up the homework he had left and waiting for Tanuma to get finished with his bath. He felt like he might've acted a little strangely at dinner, but Touko and Shigeru didn't seem to notice. The thought of what he should do after high school was brought up a few times, but the Fujiwaras were never pushy about it. They just wanted Natsume to be happy. College just seemed like the obvious choice. Was it really right for him? The only way he could figure out was to actually try. If there was a way to not have to deal with youkai so much, it would be nice to have a normal school life.

The door quietly creaked open and Natsume could hear the dull sound of footsteps enter his room.

"I'm finished with the bath - are you done with your homework yet? Need any help?" Tanuma asked as he closed the bedroom door.

"Almost; I didn't have as much to do as I initially thought. Its not difficult so far, so I should be able to finish it soon," Natsume replied.

"Ah, the dinner was so good..." Tanuma patted his stomach and sat next to Natsume.

"I'm glad you liked it," Natsume smirked as he looked over at Tanuma leaning back with his hand on his stomach.

"What should we do tomorrow..." Tanuma said pensively. "We could hang out with Kitamoto and Nishimura, but I kind of want you all to myself."

"You..." Natsume glared at Tanuma, "You've gotten really bold lately."

Tanuma laughed, "Maybe I'm in my honeymoon phase?"

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Natsume sighed.

"Hm, well, I think its natural to want it be just the two of us once in a while," Tanuma leaned against Natsume. "Maybe that's why Ponta hasn't shown up."

"He isn't that considerate," Natsume grumbled.

A moment of silence fell between them, but it wasn't awkward. Just the quiet rustling of leaves outside, the pencil against paper, and the ticking of a clock. Tanuma smelled like the soap Natsume always used, except it smelled slightly different on him. It smelled good. Just having Tanuma there was comforting.

"Let's go to that new cafe that opened up in town," Tanuma said quietly. "And then we can walk through the park and hold hands."

"Hold hands..." Natsume repeated, "I think people will stare at us."

"I don't really care," Tanuma said in the same quiet voice, "They're probably jealous."

Natsume chuckled, "Yeah, that's what they'll be."

Natsume felt Tanuma shift against him.

"I'm thinking about telling my dad about us," Tanuma mumbled against Natsume's shoulder.

"H-huh?" Natsume set his pencil down and turned his head.

"Is it too soon? I don't know..." Tanuma lifted his head, "But I'm so happy with you; I don't want to hide it from my dad."

Natsume gave a bit of a worried look, but stayed silent. He didn't want to tell Tanuma 'No, you can't do that,' but he was worried about the reaction Tanuma would get.

"But I didn't want to tell him without asking you first," Tanuma continued. "And you haven't told the Fujiwara's yet, right?"

"No, I haven't," Natsume said softly. "I'm sure they wouldn't be angry, but..."

"But it's still kind of scary?" Tanuma finished his sentence.

"Y-Yeah..." Natsume nodded.

Tanuma gently grabbed Natsume's hand. "I know, but I don't plan on leaving you. So he's going to have to find out one day," he chuckled, "Sorry."

"No... I don't plan on it either," Natsume squeezed Tanuma's hand. "I think we'll know when we're ready."

"Yeah," Tanuma smiled and leaned in to give Natsume a kiss.

Natsume leaned in and hugged Tanuma who's arms held him tightly. It was so comforting being held by him - he wanted to always feel like this. This love was overwhelming, but it was so blissful. A lot had happened today, a lot had been discussed. Natsume was slowly realizing maybe he should be a little selfish for once.

He lifted his head and kissed Tanuma. He was feeling a lot of emotions, turning his kisses into passionate ones quickly.

Feeling Tanuma's breath against his mouth, his tongue against his, his hands across his body - he wanted to drown in it. If Natsume was feeling frightened of this love before, he was now willing to be engulfed in it.

"Natsume..." Tanuma said in a breathy voice as Natsume once again felt his body slowly leaning to lay against the floor.

He felt his head then his back reach the soft futon and the fluttering in his chest was stirring again. Natsume gripped Tanuma's back as their mouths were nearly inseparable from each other - there was no telling who's saliva was slowly dripping down Natsume's chin in a thin strand.

Natsume felt Tanuma's hand touch the bare skin of his stomach. It was a bit of shock at first, but every inch that he touched felt so warm, and he could feel a heat rising below his waist.

"Um, Natsume..." Tanuma managed to say with a breathy voice.

Natsume gave no verbal response, looking Tanuma in the eyes.

"Do you want to... continue?" Tanuma said nervously.

"Huh?" Natsume asked in between shallow breaths.

"Y-Y'know what I mean," Tanuma's face reddened. "Aren't you feeling it... down there?"

Natsume realized his erection at that moment, incredibly embarrassed, he tried moving his legs to hide it.

"No! Me too, I'm..." Tanuma leaned in and kissed Natsume gently on the lips. "Can I... see yours?" His ears were bright red.

"Um..." Natsume wasn't sure if this was more awkward or embarrassing. He appreciated Tanuma being considerate, but...

But Tanuma didn't seem very deterred. He kissed Natsume gently down his neck to his collar bone. His hand still inching up Natsume's shirt. Natsume's hands moved up to Tanuma's shoulders as Tanuma licked and sucked at the nape of Natsume's neck.

"Nn," Natsume let out a small sigh.

Tanuma's hand traveled back down, reaching the waistband of Natsume's pants.

"Can I?" Tanuma's voice was different, almost begging, pleading. It sent a shiver down Natsume's spine.

"Y-Yeah..." Natsume said in a meek voice, even if he wasn't sure what he was getting himself into.

He felt the waistband of his pants along with his boxer get pulled down, feeling the cool temperature of the room on the hot area of his body. Natsume let in a sharp breath as he felt Tanuma's hand grab his erection. Tanuma gave it a few gentle tugs. His eyes seemed fixated on it.

"D-Don't look so much..." Natsume whimpered.

Tanuma slowly slid the foreskin of Natsume's cock down and rolled it back up over the head. Natsume let in another sharp breath at the sensation.

Natsume didn't masturbate very much... Sometimes he felt like it was a chore, but when he had the urge it was difficult to find the privacy. He'd only occasionally get to do it in the bath, and that was only when the bath water was going to be drained afterward. It was rare when he got to do it in his room with the constant un-welcomed company that were the youkai, including Nyanko-sensei. So maybe Tanuma touching him now after being unable to touch himself in a while made him more sensitive than ever.

"Not fair..." Natsume said in between breaths. "Yours too..."

"Ah, you're right, "Tanuma chuckled.

Tanuma let go of Natsume, now seeming a little nervous he was the one being watched now. He slid down his pants and underwear, revealing his own erection.

 _'It's thicker than mine,'_ Natsume thought. And as his eyes stayed glued to Tanuma's erection as he removed his pants, he realized why Tanuma kept staring at his. There was something about this whole thing that was exciting. He was inexperienced, but it was like his instincts were taking over.

Tanuma tugged Natsume's pants off completely as well and leaned back over Natsume, kissing him over and over.

Natsume could feel Tanuma's cock rub against his thigh - he wanted to touch Tanuma too. He reached down as Tanuma sucked his tongue, grabbing Tanuma's cock. It was hot to the touch as Natsume slowly moved his hand up and down. Tanuma let out a soft sigh as he reached down as well to touch Natsume's. Their hands clumsily pumping at each other's erections as they breathed heavily between kisses.

"Nn... Hah!" Natsume couldn't help but let out a loud whimper. He covered his mouth with his free hand as he remembered they weren't alone in the house.

"Here..." Tanuma said as he grabbed Natsume's occupied hand from under them, leaning in and closing the space between them, seeming to also understand that they should try and keep quiet.

Their skin was flush together as Tanuma moved his hips against Natsume's. Their cocks leaking in pre-cum rubbed next to each other and in between each other's skin.

"Tanu... ma... ah!" Natsume was quickly silenced with Tanuma's mouth on his.

His and Tanuma's moans lost in each other's mouths as the friction of Tanuma's hips rubbed their cocks together.

Natsume had never felt a pleasure like this, not even when he had masturbated. The heat of another's body - of Tanuma's body against his sent his mind into a haze. He grabbed Tanuma's hand tightly. The tip of his cock felt red hot in pleasure.

"Natsume..." Tanuma lifted his head, looking at Natsume longingly.

Natsume's breathing was shallow, he could feel his body clenching. "Tanuma... I'm going to..."

"M-Me too," Tanuma grunted, his hips moving faster.

Natsume closed his eyes as he could feel his climax coming. "Nn...! Ah! Mm..."

Before Natsume could let out another loud noise, Tanuma silenced him once again with his mouth.

"Mm... mmm!" Natsume's moans were quieted in Tanuma's mouth as he came beneath Tanuma who continued to move, intensifying his orgasm.

"Mm...!" He felt Tanuma tense up and also release between their stomachs, his hips slowing down as his climax rode out.

Their lips separated with heavy breathing. The said nothing to each other for a second, Tanuma resting his head against Natsume's shoulder.

"I love you..." Tanuma said quietly.

Natsume put his arms around Tanuma's slightly damp back. "I love you too..."

"... I think we need another bath," Tanuma said.

"Ah..." Natsume sighed. "I hope Touko-san and Shigeru-san won't be mad..."

The air was crisp and clear - another perfect spring day. And Natsume was lucky enough to be spending it with Tanuma. As they discussed, they really did end up going to the new cafe, and now they were walking to the park nearby.

"Well, I'm glad Ponta came back this morning. I was almost worried about where he was," Tanuma said.

Natsume grumbled, "I think those youkai should mind their own business..."

"Huh? Didn't he say those friendly youkai told him to leave us alone for the night? I think they were just trying to give us some privacy."

Natsume knew that probably wasn't the conversation that went down, knowing Hinoe was the one who told Nyanko-sensei about Tanuma coming over. She probably said it in a lot cruder way.

"I suppose that's true, but I don't necessarily like them knowing about our plans," Natsume sighed again. He really hoped they didn't run into any of them on their date today.

"Well... I'm grateful for it," Tanuma said quietly, a slight flush to his face.

"... Me too, I guess" Natsume mumbled. He hated the youkai interfering with his relationship, but he guessed that also got Nyanko-sensei to not bug them for the night.

The two walked a little further until the park was in sight.

"I'm surprised there aren't as many people out considering the snow is finally gone," Tanuma commented.

"Mm, well, it is a bit later in the day, maybe they were all out in the morning," Natsume replied.

"Possibly. But its still so nice... Ah," they had reached the park and Tanuma stopped in place. "Well?" He held out his hand.

"... You were serious about the holding hands thing?" Natsume said under his breath.

"Ah, well, if you really don't want to..." Tanuma was smiling, but he looked a little let down.

Natsume sighed, "Only for a little..." he gingerly took hold of Tanuma's hand as they continued their way through the park.

As they passed by people, Natsume expected them to start staring, but no one really minded. Or it was more like, they didn't notice or pay attention. He slowly started to feel at ease. Everyone was there to enjoy the park... not to ogle at the both of them.

"This is nice..." Tanuma said, looking happy.

"Yeah... it is," Natsume smiled.

"I hope this is something we can keep doing for a long time," Tanuma looked over at Natsume, a gentle look in his eyes.

"Me too," Natsume squeezed Tanuma's hand lightly.

"When we get to college we can do this more often. Since this park isn't very far from the campus. We can go on walks after lectures and stuff," Tanuma said all with a smile on his face.

It was nice to know he wasn't the only one thinking about their future together, Natsume thought.

"Maybe... we can live together too..." Tanuma said quietly, slightly blushing.

"I would really like that," Natsume said softly.

Natsume wasn't sure what exactly the future held for him, but he looked forward to going into it with Tanuma.

* * *

 **End of Story.**

I don't want to make this a long thing, but I guess I owe some explanations.  
I've had quite a falling out with writing fanfiction for a good year. You could say I'm less passionate or less inspired, but I still love the works I made and appreciate all the support I've gotten. I never wanted to completely quit writing, and I've done a terrible job at not updating the three on-going stories I still have up. Please know they **will** be finished, I just cannot say when. I hope this update of my Natsume Yuujinchou story can help ease some worries a little. If you can continue to be patient with me, I'll be so happy. Because these stories still mean a lot to me, and I wouldn't be able to just drop them and never complete them.

That being said, I do plan on writing less. I will not have more than one story ongoing and possibly will write one-shots at most. I think a lot of my motivation is lost on not being inspired by any recent anime as well. Of course, I still love the series I have written for, but with them not having new content for the most part kind of lessens my inspiration. Needless to say, the new Natsume Yuujinchou season motivated me to write this story, though. And I'm super stoked for even a sixth season coming out!

Thank you so much for everyone that has been patient and stuck with me. I hope to not let you down.

And with that... See you next story!~


End file.
